Moonlit Sky
by GAU28
Summary: A conversation between Sector V, after the Episode where Numbah 1 is turned into an Adult. Hinted 15 and 34.


(Here's just a one shot I thought of quickly, I need to release some stress as well, it's a 4/3, and a 1/5. So here ya go! I got the idea from a picture at the end of the episode when #1 gets turned into an adult.)

Disclaimer: I own the KND? ...Yeah...right...

**The Moonlit Sky**

Numbah 1 sighed as he sat down at the edge of the wooden board. As he did he could feel his team relax and all sit down near him. He chuckled slightly and looked up to the stars. Numbah 5, who was to his left with her back to him, spoke in a soft voice.

"See anything interesting Numbah 1?" She said in a chuckling voice. Numbah 1 nodded and let out a small laugh.

"Always Numbah 5" He smiled as he heard Numbah 2 groan and fall asleep quickly, as he began to snore slightly.

"Oh crud, just what we need..." Numbah 4 said from behind Numbah 1. He heard Numbah 3 giggle and Numbah 1 looked back to see her lean up against Numbah 4's back. He smiled and turned around.

"Aw, C'mon Wally, It's not that bad" She said nudging him slightly. Numbah 4 chuckled and nodded, slightly hitting Numbah 3's head with his.

"Yeah, ow!" he said after he hit. Number 3 giggled.

"Watch what you're doing silly!" She said with a bright smile rubbing her head, and returning to resting her back against Numbah 4's.

"Why can't every night be like this?" Numbah 5 spoke up suddenly after a few moments of silence. All but 2 looked to her and nodded.

"It is quite serene...isn't it…?" Numbah 1 said softly.

"Not just that..." She said as she sat up slightly and removed her hat. They all looked at her confused, "I mean...Oh never mind" she waved her hand and replaced her hat.

"Now wait a sec!" Numbah 4 said, "You can't just, not say it!"

"Yeah, you're leaving us in suspense!" Numbah 3 agreed.

"What's on your mind Numbah 5?" Numbah 1 asked softly. Numbah 5 sighed and looked back to them.

"I just wish sometimes...We didn't have to worry" She said looking to the ground, "I mean...Even I worry about us on our missions, and I just wish we could have a few days where we're not up worrying about one another, or hoping the other one is alive. I mean think about it, one day it's all gonna be over! And we won't even remember any of this, our times, our friends...those we..." She stopped suddenly and looked to Numbah 1 blushing slightly, and turned around. There was silence for a little, but Numbah 3 spoke up soon after ward.

"I worry too" She said softly, "But that doesn't mean I won't pray for things to come out alright! All we have to do is work together and we can do anything!" She said with a bright smile, causing the awoken portion of the group to laugh and nod.

"I agree with Numbah 3. Don't worry about what's to come, think about now, and we'll be fine!" Numbah 4 said.

"Besides" Numbah 1 said looking out to the sky, "We have each other, and I don't think, even if I was decommissioned...I don't think I'd ever forget you guys..." He looked strait to Numbah 5 as he said this and she looked back. For a moment the stared at each other until Numbah 3 hit Numbah 4 lightly for saying, quite loudly, that he was tired, and she yelled at him slightly for 'ruining the moment'. Both Numbah's 1 and 5 chuckled and blushed, and turned back to their specific portions of the sky. As they sat there in silence, Numbah 1 looked back to Numbah 5 and smiled warmly. Out of the corner of her eye, Numbah 5 could tell he was looking at her and chuckled.

"See anything interesting, Nigel?" She said his real name hesitantly, as if asking permission. She had heard Numbuh's 3 and 4 use each other's real names all the time. Numbah 1 chuckled, still looking at Numbah 5.

"Always...Abigail" He turned around as Numbah 5 turned to him, and smiled at him, then went back to her sky. The group sat in silence, minus Numbah 2's snoring. Four people in love under the Moonlit Sky...

(I'm actually kind of proud of this on…Well anyway I hope you all enjoyed it! Read and review!)


End file.
